Field
The described embodiments relate to display techniques, including displaying high-definition multimedia-interface (HDMI) content on a display in a tiled window.
Related Art
The versatility and capabilities of consumer-electronics or entertainment devices is increasing their popularity. For example, the communication capabilities of these entertainment devices allow users to access content from a wide variety of sources, including high-definition content.
However, while the entertainment devices typically include high-resolution displays that allow users to view high-definition content, the interface circuits and the communication bandwidth in many entertainment devices can pose obstacles to simultaneous viewing of high-definition content.
In addition, the user interfaces associated with many entertainment devices can be difficult to use. For example, the process of identifying content from a particular source, selecting the content and having the content piped to a particular display often requires that users perform multiple operations. This convoluted process is time-consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, users often make mistakes when attempting to navigate through a complicated set of options in different menus, which frustrates users and degrades their user experience.